In many US states, California for example, it is unlawful to use a cell phone while driving unless the driver is using a so called “hands free” device. Hands free devices include wireless headsets having an ear bud portion with a speaker configured to fit outside the ear canal. The speaker portion and other supporting hardware may be supported and hung over the back of the ear of a user with an ear hook. When a user also wears eyewear such eyeglasses, or sunglasses, or the like and wears the wireless headset at the same time, the combination of the portion of the eyeglass temple that hooks over the ear and the ear hook can be uncomfortable to the user, and may cause pain behind the ear.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an apparatus to enable a user to easily and comfortably wear a wireless headset and eyewear at the same time. There is also a need to enable a user to wear a wireless headset while also wearing eyewear in a way that may keep the headset reliably in place.